redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mauran Axestripe/Archive1
if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: Zaran Rhulain Message me!, :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale They are really good xD Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:09, 21 December 2008 (UTC) PS you can also ask me for help Welcome to the Redwall Wiki, Mauran Axestripe! Hello, I'm Shieldmaiden, writer extrordinaire, and welcome to Redwall Abbey (I've always wanted to say that!) I saw your Taggerung poem- Speechless with awe. Captures it perfectly! Like the 'Kill him with a bung' line. Teeheehee! Shieldmaid of Redwall Talk! 13:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Also like the Long Patrol poem. NOTE, every time I tell somebeast how to post a sig, it comes out wrong. Go to Sambrook's talk page (those sigs Zaran left, click on the icon to the right of his picture) and leave a message asking about a sig. (I'd tell you how, but it ALWAYS turns out wrong. grrrrrrr And whats a template?????) Happy sig-making! Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:35, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Shieldmaiden! I made them up myself. You seen my new poem, "Log-a Log"? Mauran Axestripe 01:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) And why is your name green? Mauran Axestripe 02:00, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Picture umm...the basic format, for yours, in this case would be :Mauran Axestripe Talk!, just copy and paste when you are done afterwards into your signature box found in the More button, then My preferences, and scroll down until you see the sig box. Delete the entry inside and replace it with your sig, don't forget to check the box below it after your done. Then hit save. yea im not too good with this, see Sambrook's page about sigs, he has it in more detail Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Upper Upper right hand corner of a page. It's in a rd box in whit eletters. Hope that helped! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:15, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks again! OK, I'm gonna try that out. Here goes! --.[[User:Mauran Axestripe|Mauran Axestripe Talk!,]] 04:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) oops, what happened? let's try that one again.--.Mauran Axestripe Talk!, 04:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Now, change that one a little bit... --.Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hooray! Thanks, Zaran Rhulain, Sambrook the Otter and Sheildmaiden! --.Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, now I know what went wrong. I forgot to check the box! Oh well, it's all fixed now. What happened was It turned out wrong each time I tried to give sig instructins, so i said, What the heck, I'll leave message saying, "ak Sambrook about the sig." When I can do it with out botching the job, I'lll ease up on that- poor Sam's got enough to do. BTW, I'd LOVE to look at your new poems? WHERE??? They weren't on your user page. WHERE???? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:47, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, first, my names green because I LIKE the color green, second, yes, idid see the Log-a-Log poem. You are gifted, man! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Story, Poems, Content Bit For the fan fiction copy this to the top , though I'll do it for you :For the poems, my way is ::' '(then sentence/line) ::' ' ::' ' :etc etc etc and the contents thingy will pretty much come up by itself after 4 chapters I think Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) PS Elmstripe's story is a nice piece of writing, can't wait for more xD Nice poems You're really talented. Oh, it was Sambrook who showed me how to do my sig not Shieldmaiden. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 18:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) nice poems did you make them up?--ladyamber88 Talk! 22:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Whoa! Steady on with the compliments, chaps. Hmm, I didn't think of myself as jolly well TALENTED with the poem thingummy. Nah, just jokin'. Compliment me all you want. Lucky me, wot wot? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) And thanks Zaran for the line poem thingy. I'm going to do that right now!P.S. If you see User talk: Zaran Rhulain by Mauran Axestripe, it'll probably be a question. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I saw your question on Zaran's talk. A contents thing appears automatically after you add a few headings. -Black Hawk Talk! 02:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm slow on the uptake, so this is a belated hello, welcome to Redwall wiki, all that. -waits for more poems- --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 01:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hurr, Oi bees gurt wid moler spech, so oi am, zurr Mauran. Oi'll help ee wid ee mole speech if'n ee wants, zurr. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Grrr! Great seasons, Shieldmaiden, I thought you'd realised that Mauran Axestripe is a female badger's name! The very idea of it! Haha! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Molerspeech Whoi then, oi must bee's miz Mauran Axestripe! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, you're a girl? OOOPPPS!! Mauran sounds like a guy's name to me. Aout story it's on my watchlist! I;d 'ave known soonas I checked it (Goes and reads story Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:36, 30 December 2008 (UTC)) Mauran Mauran's a name I made up. Like it? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, yeah!! Me like! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:41, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm going to add another poem now. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hello How are you likin Redwall Wiki? Love your name by the way, it's so pretty =D. If you have any questions just ask. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 04:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) okay, I'll accept snoozing. (WHACK) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Poem You should put your poems with the Fan Poems. They're awesome. =D Cool poem,matey! Me like!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) HI This is Soren Rudderdale, if you wish to know more about me go to Soren's Quest on the fan fic page, or go to my user page. (P.S. I am an otter, but I have a badger, Lord Celebor Hammer-hand.)--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 14:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year! :It's a new year, :We all cheer, :And look at the fizzzzzz! :'Twill get ye in a tizzzzz! Just a random song. 2009! Hip hip, hooray! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I'm an Aussie, so that's why it says 31 December up above. When I wrote it, it was 2009 then, and still is. right now it's 11:16 AM. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Waaaaaaaahhh! I feel sad when I read The Battle of The Thousand, even though it's my own poem. I got the idea of a sad poem from These Eyes. Who's with me, as in being sad? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa Eleven hours ahead! Yahahahahaha! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Make that An eager otter, matey! | HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) OK Eager otter! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:37, 1 January 2009 (UTC) PS, I showed a guy how to make a sig! Love your new poem! Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Pinedance! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Just fixing color tag. -Black Hawk Talk! 18:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Black Hawk. It was getting annoying. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Bram! Well, welcome, Bram! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:44, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Alright Alright, I was just mostly wanting to give her and the other colors they can use. Anyways, thanks for telling me :) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine, I just changed my sig a bit. Ferranta Brushtail Talk to me!, 04:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the welcome and how to make signatures! Here it is:Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sambrook the otter also helped me.Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) That's alright, Just part of being welcoming. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Everyone Hello everyone! I am new here and I would like to say thanks for all your welcoming and support.Ferranta Brushtail Talk to me!, 05:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Elmstripe's Story I read your story, Mauran! It's great! I can't wait for more.Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I agree! Ferranta Brushtail Talk to me!, 05:44, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Molespeech again Whoi thankee, zurr Bram. Per'aps, oi'll be seein' a Fan Fiction boi ee goodself soon. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I can't understand Molespeech! Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Har har! Mayhap you should read more Redwall and concentrate on the molespeech. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I think I translated it..... Well thank you zurr? Bram. Perhaps I'll be seeing a Fan Fiction by your good self soon. (I don't know about the zurr)Bram Wildlough Talk! 09:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Yep! Zurr is one of the easiest, though. Zurr=Sir. Whoi=Why. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 09:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm... Just wondering, how many of you guys out there would like a name like Parsley Herbert Longlug? Certainly not me! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:19, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ewww I'll pass! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) me! no, i'm just kidding! that name is sort of...weird. :) --ladyamber88 Talk page 03:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) mmmm, it was a random name for a hare. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The story seemsa bit jumbld together. Like, ie, she states that Sotneheart runs off, the she says that he captured Banna, who is Grin's wife???? I know I'm stupid. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Whaaaa? Grin? I'm confused. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:52, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, you probably meant Grans. Just another way of saying Grandma. You're not stupid, don't be silly. I'm sorry for the confusion. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) sure ^_^ [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 00:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Testing... Testing one, two, one, two Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Goody!Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:58, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hiya I'm wondering if you would read the latest part of Lenora Longtail and tell me what you think? I don't know if i've rushed thru it too fast or what. Danke! Oh and who is the Abbey Champion right now? (from your user page) Charie Swordmaid Chat! 03:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) p.s. Danke is german for thank you. =D =D Danke Frauline Mauran. I erkennen I halten standpauke dat deutch, aber I genau dat. Translation: Thank you Miss Mauran. I know I keep talking in German, but I just like it. =D And thanks for reading my story, and I thought that was how it was spelled, I'll look it up. What I've read so far in your story is awesome! =) Charie Swordmaid Ewt Tun Plaudern? 04:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Charie, by the way, what does "Ewt Tun Plaudern" mean? I'm no German student. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:15, 5 January 2009 (UTC) It means Want to chat? =D Charie Swordmaid Ewt Tun Plaudern? 04:18, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I see... Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Alright :d I will say Your picture won't be done for a little while. I'm going to have to finish up the one im doing for Soren (A lot harder than I thought) then do it digitally. However yours will take much less time because its an easy one. Oh, what angle do you want it? and do you want the battle axe in any specific position? Thanks [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 16:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sure! Love your story BTW. But, how does Elmstripe connect with The Long Patrol (book)? =D Charie Swordmaid Ewt Tun Plaudern? 22:36, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Help?! Any ideas for a new poem? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) this might sound stupid but, how about a hare talking about food? --ladyamber88 Talk! 02:30, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ha! wow! nice song! teeheehee! --ladyamber88 Talk! 03:52, 7 January 2009 (UTC) yah no problem! --ladyamber88 Talk! 04:00, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Love your new song. Typical hare. Could you read A Coneslinger's Revenge and tell me what you think? Thanks. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 15:34, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I will Just leave you a message cause I post up all my art on my user page :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 16:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Don't fret, I've already finished the sketch for yours and will try to get it on here ASAP. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 00:02, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I need help! Any ideas for a story? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) What kind of ideas? I am pretty good at story telling. Maybe I could help.--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 15:05, 8 January 2009 (UTC) You r picture is finished and on my user page :D hope you like it! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 16:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) No ponytail? Done. I will have a new version in to you as soon as I correct it. Thanks :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 00:04, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I do have to agree with you, It does make her look like a skunk. Do you want me to fix it or get rid of it? [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 00:05, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe you could write a story about your character. That's what I'm doing. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:11, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, Ok ^_^* See I already took it away, and she almost looks like a he. But don't fet, Ill have it fixed ASAP! Oh, I'm fixing the Axe. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 00:14, 9 January 2009 (UTC) IS this ok? If not I will redo it. Ill do it until your satisfied :D http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Image:ForMauran2.png [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 00:34, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Tain't right? Garh... Anyways... How do you want it? [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 01:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Testing Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC) thak you :D You sure you want me to get rid of the Ponytail? [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 01:53, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Will be done. I'll have it on here soon since it will take all of 5 minutes to do (That includes Saving and all that rot) and about another 2-4 mins to get it on here. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 01:59, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Looks like that took a lot less time than I though. its on [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 02:05, 9 January 2009 (UTC) sorry, NOW its on. Oh, to post art work just click the little image you see with the picture and the Green plus above the subject. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 02:09, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Hope that helps! Thanks mate' ;) Anytime! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 18:28, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Love it, I love your story, but it gets confusing when you don't make a new paraghraph each quote, so to do that you have to press : But I really do love it!--Tree Climber Talk! 22:56, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Silth Love the new fanfic. It's going to explain a lot. =D Charie Swordmaid Ello! 00:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Dun dun dunnn! That's because it's SUPER HARE! XD --- -Clockworthy Expand your horizons..Read my story. 00:54, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Of course i'll be your editor, so just to make sure, I can edit your story be adding the formatting stuff, right?--Tree Climber Talk! 03:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Tree Climber Yippee yay ay! I've got meself an editor!Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I guess I will start on the one you are currently doing, i'll get right on it! : ) --Tree Climber Talk! 03:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Well, it's hard to read too! : ) But about the picture, i'm writting a new story so when I get some posted then I will let you know, thanks!--Tree Climber Talk! 03:48, 10 January 2009 (UTC) how much of it is in italics?--Tree Climber Talk! 03:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Depends, what do you want to edit?--Tree Climber Talk! 04:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Sure you can edit it, but i'm from the U.S, are you too?--Tree Climber Talk! 04:21, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Really, cool! I will start working on Elmstripe's Story soon.--Tree Climber Talk! 04:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Mauran so much! You did so much on my story, and it sounds alot better now, and it is more grammaticaly corrrect! : ) --Tree Climber Talk! 14:38, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thats fine, it doesn't need color, or as in australia colour.: ) --Tree Climber Talk! 02:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Lunch? It is almost time for me to go to bed. It is almost 10 o'clock were I live! Wen you get this let me know and by then I will probably have the idea of what I would like you to draw!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well, my new fan fic is going to be about Rukky Garge, when she is younger, have you read taggerung?--Tree Climber Talk! 03:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Wait... It's like 2:40 where you live? It's 8:50 here in Utah (USA). Charie Swordmaid Chat! 03:48, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well, my story is about her when she is young. She is a young holt maiden. It would be great is you cound draw her, but I don't know what to make her wear, be doing, or anything else, so after I post my story tommrow you can give some suggestions on what you could draw.--Tree Climber Talk! 03:49, 11 January 2009 (UTC) You. And who's quint? Tree Climber! Erm isn't it? Oh right, PM. You? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:58, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Forgot your sig! Well, I picture more of a dress, and she can be at any angle. She is learning healing, and is not a warroir, so a staff isn't needed. She is about 14 years old, and if you could put a scale of herbs in her belt, that would be great. Thanks!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Flippin' computr restriction. I'm reviewing my watchlist, then I'll add more MTWII, but I only have 15 minutes left, so I'll hurry up. IT"S GOOD TO BE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Those paintings are very good, I can't wait to see the Rukky Garge pivture!--Tree Climber Talk! 15:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Woah! Dude, thats awesome! Keep it up. I will do the picture, but I will be doing Sorens first. Don't expect it for like a week or so. Ah well, I'm in contact if you need me ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 20:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Check out my new story, The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 22:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I will take that off, just to let you know IO am in the middle of writting the next section, so watch for it!--Tree Climber Talk! 00:43, 12 January 2009 (UTC) very much so mate :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 23:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Mauran, did you tell Prard'ras'keloni that? :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 22:47, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Please read! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 23:17, 13 January 2009 (UTC) What does "boy, it's busy" mean?--Tree Climber Talk! 23:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks for your comments on southern raiders, more on the way nice page you have here, I need to make mine better ;) I love the picture, and I will be putting it in soon, update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge--Tree Climber Talk! 01:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Mauran, Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Taggerung Quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) well, ye'll just 'ave tae wait! Muahahahahaahaa! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) On my way! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I need to work on backgrounds anyways. and foxes.... so, she is wearing a scarlet gold-trimmed dress and a marlfox cloak... what exactly does that look like...? just black? Sambrook the otter Need anything? 23:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) alright :D I'm just gathering details before I begin. Sambrook the otter Need anything? 00:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Hope you enjoy! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge, this is a big'un!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) you'll have to wait and see!--Tree Climber Talk! 14:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC) update om A Coneslinger's Revenge. Click here for my first ever poem and scroll down! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 05:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Udat Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) good pic BTW, major update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV. BIG BIG BIG BIG!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) i finished the sketch for your picture! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) hey, Your picture is finished! But Since I ran out of room, She has not legs. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) np... anything I should change? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Alright :D Its always a pleasure Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I read Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes! Nice story line. The fact that it gives insight into the more commonday life of vermin(specifically Marlfoxes) was refreshing.Me! 05:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) hey, read A Tale of Two Quests by christain. READ READREADREADREADREADREADRAED . . . you get the point. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:21, 21 January 2009 (UTC) so ferreanta is related to Rufe? hmmmm, wondered about that, I did. Imoressive. May have to do one to kee track of all the poeple I write about . . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:50, 21 January 2009 (UTC) seems to me that besides Iron beak, you and I are the only ones online....Me! 23:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) funny lnik to your talk page! :P Me! 23:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) don't know...... my gues is 2-20 of us are. well, that's cool!Me! 00:22, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I watched it, but i'm not that happy that he is president.: ( But update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge--Tree Climber Talk! 01:49, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe you and Shieldmaiden could co-write a prequal to the Bellmaker, cause Clockworthy's going to write a sequal to it.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:08, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Could you Read Woodland Lullaby and tell me what you think? Tis me first poem. It's on my user page.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) mauran, I would love to help. Ideas for Bellmaker sequel: Finnbarr had a little sister named Fenna, about say 5-10 seasons younger than him. When he didn't return . . . she followed him. Mariel, Bowly and Dandin's adventures on the Pearl Queen A problem at Southsward Joesph, Gael, Rab and Iris must deal with (still working on that) And the villain . . . IDEAS NEEDED! Got any, co=writer? Of course, Dandin and MAriel get married at the end maybe ab and Iris have a son? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:29, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I always imagined Dandin and Mariel getting married.... Me! 03:55, 22 January 2009 (UTC) good but tggerungs were vermin- it was a twist of fate that led Deyna to be one. And unless Clockworthy actulally started writing a sequel to BM . . . maybe we can set it up so ours is the sequel to hers or something. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:42, 22 January 2009 (UTC) hmmm nice, probably took a while to make that huh? Pretty cool! I probably would have messed something up. :) Me! 14:24, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Thankee Miz Mauran.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 15:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Updated Added part to Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:45, 23 January 2009 (UTC) did ye... ever get answered on the abortion thing? What they do (one method of the many) Is make the child come prematurely and lock it in a room until it dies. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Well thats pretty gross! :O Me! 00:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) of course you can! i was thinking about making up a song or poem, but i totally suck at that kind of stuff so i'd be happy if you did. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ok! wow that was fast. so where is it? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) wow! nice, probably 100 times better than anything i could have done! Thanks! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) just a question wasn't Silth in your story just a youngerish one? Prard 04:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) nice 7, 6, 5. funny! Prard 04:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) wow thanks...were is it? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 22:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) wow, nice! but is that bird a goose? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 23:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) so can i put it in my story, like later on? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:32, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ok thanks. I'll do it when i update again...tomorrow. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:41, 25 January 2009 (UTC) hi i just read your essay, and it had my story in it. i don't mind, but there is one thing I'd like to point out. Well, when the original high rhulain died it was in the time of Salamandastron (book). and the high rhulain (book) is like waaaay after that so nineclaw felis is not riggu felis's dad --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) welcome BTW. Can you look at the poll i put up. Its on my talk page, and the Lenora Longtail III talk page. Thanks. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 01:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re Welcome! I haven't started the series yet really. I've read the graphic novel though.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 23:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I'm bored. Can we talk, Mauran? I'm bored out of my mind. Also, could you look at Hollyfire's Tale, Nightmoon, Fires of the Sea (they're my fan-fics), then look at http://www.catsofriverclanroleplay.synthasite.com, my Warriors role play, and look at User:Hollyfire53, section "!="? Thanks! :Hollyfire Talk to me, please! 21:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Can I use your name in one of my fan-fics?